


Реальность

by Sagonna



Series: Игра слов [2]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Генерал спешит вернуться в реальность.
Relationships: Maegar Varn/Female Maegar's General
Series: Игра слов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Реальность

Насытиться ощущением реальности невозможно. Питадеро водит подушечками пальцев по стене, наслаждаясь ее шероховатостью, разминает и трет между пальцев пахучий лист мелиссы, голая ложится на простыни, кожей ощущая прохладную жесткость льна, слизывает упавшую на столешницу каплю подливы, захватывая горечь лакированного дерева. Она уже две недели не кричит по ночам, но чувствовать незыблемую прочность окружающего мира, который не начинает таять от ее прикосновения или прорастать дивными нездешними цветами, все равно приятно.

Но лучше всего наблюдать за тем, как Маэгар Варн идет к ней через сад, слушая стук капель по листьям молодых яблонь и слив, вдыхая запах дождя. Похоже, Маэгар наслаждается происходящим не меньше, чем она: дублет уже промок на плечах, но он нарочно медлит, подставляет лицо струям и с улыбкой прибавляет шаг только после того, как замечает Питадеро, наблюдающую за ним с крыльца.

Его поцелуй — еще одно восхитительное проявление реальности: колкость бородки, мягкость губ, вкус сливы на языке.

— Где ты их нашел? Сливы? — шепчет Питадеро, неохотно отстраняясь. — Наши будут плодоносить хорошо если года через три...

На мгновение ее накрывает ужасом — неужели реальность все же расползается, и стоит повернуть голову, как сад наполнится зелеными чудовищами, искажениями прежних деревьев? — но Маэгар раскрывает ладонь и протягивает две сизо-черных сливы, теплых от его прикосновения.

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, скажу, где взять еще, — сообщает он, заговорщически подмигивая. — Может быть, мы даже вместе сходим к торговцу и купим целый воз. Будем есть сливы, валяться в них, топтать их ногами...

— И это вы называете меня ненасытной тигрицей, командир? Кто знает толк в пороках, так это вы!

Маэгар с улыбкой разводит руками.

— Что я могу сказать? Я просто очень люблю сливы. Но дай мне немножко времени, Пита. Я весь мокрый, надо переодеться.

Посасывая медово-сладкую, с кислинкой кожицы, сливу, она остается стоять в дверях комнаты, наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается. Маэгар распускает свой пучок, выжимает волосы (Питадеро может поклясться, что седины в них прибавилось за последнее время), и стаскивает с себя дублет и рубаху.

Они спят рядом каждую ночь, и все-таки насытиться реальностью его плоти тоже невозможно: Питадеро пожирает взглядом сильную шею, к которой липнут закурчавившиеся от влаги волосы, широкие плечи, мощный торс — почти безволосый, не считая темной дорожки под пупком. Ее завораживает грудь Варна — мускулистая, выпуклая, с темными кружками сосков, и Питадеро не может удержаться от соблазна. Когда Варн отворачивается, чтобы взять сухую рубашку, она налетает на него со спины, обхватывает, сжимает грудь что есть силы.

— Тигрица! — Он не может сдержать смешок.

Иногда слышать это слово просто невыносимо. Питадеро знает, что он шутит, но в памяти неминуемо встает Виллас Гундерсон с причудливыми грибами, растущими из живота. Но она слишком устала от призраков и потому гонит от себя мысли и сожаления, цепляется за Варна, теплого и мокрого, сильнее надавливает на упругие мышцы под своими ладонями. На теле Маэгара много шрамов, но сейчас нет ни одной раны. Он не истекает кровью, не умирает, она не убивает его снова и снова.

— Что такое, командир? Думал, только с девчонками такое проделывать можно? — Питадеро прижимается губами к его плечу, вдыхая такой знакомый, такой реальный запах, легонько прикусывает кожу.

— Думаю, моя грудь твоей в подметки не годится, — Маэгар слегка задыхается, когда она водит по соскам уже ногтями.

— Хочешь проверить?

— Пита...

Он разворачивается к ней, уже серьезный. Как обычно, Питадеро видит в его глазах любовь и страх, но сейчас ей нужно не это. Она не бесценный фарфоровый сосуд, который разлетится осколками от соприкосновения с жестокой реальностью, — нет, после мира иллюзий ей нужно что-то примитивное, телесное. Настоящее.

— Если ты надеялся, что я собираюсь ждать до свадьбы, то не на такую напал.

Питадеро пытается говорить, как обычно, но быстро понимает, что это тоже иллюзия.

— Меня не надо оберегать, Маэгар. Я спаслась, я здесь. И я не хочу терять времени, дожидаясь особого подходящего момента. Такого не будет никогда. Или же... — Она касается сначала его лба, потом своего. — Он будет только здесь. Поверь, в Первом мире это быстро понимаешь.

Маэгар целует ее порывисто, как перед расставанием.

— Когда хочешь быть романтиком, а выглядишь дураком, — говорит он, грустно улыбаясь. — Столько всего я собирался тебе преподнести правильно: баронство, собственный дом, семью...

Теперь Питадеро кладет палец на его губы.

— Преподнеси самого себя. Как получится.

— Как получится?..

— Проклятье, Варн, каким невыносимым ты бываешь!

Они снова целуются, изучая вкус и привычки друг друга. Похоже, Варну нравится, когда ему покусывают губы, и ее язык играет с его языком, и Питадеро старается запомнить эти важные мелочи, просто на всякий случай. Борода по-прежнему колет кожу — такое ощущение тоже не подделать. Но это опасные мысли, и Питадеро запускает пальцы в подсыхающие волосы Маэгара на затылке, притягивает ближе к себе. Когда-нибудь она насладится его неспешностью, его заботой, погружающей в грезы, но сейчас грезы все еще слишком пугают ее. Питадеро ласкает его, дразнит, торопит, и в конце концов не выдерживает даже долготерпеливый Варн, — подхватывает ее под бедра, сажает на комод.

— Командир! — ахает Питадеро почти непритворно: неужели это действительно Маэгар «Нежность и Романтика» Варн?

Он только озорно усмехается. С распущенными волосами вид у него непривычный: скорее нумерийский варвар, чем барон, и Питадеро, вдруг развеселившись, надеется поддразнить когда-нибудь его этим сравнением.

— Я думал... — Варн нетерпеливо расстегивает пуговицы на ее камзоле, — ...так будет удобнее заняться обещанным сравнением.

Но сжимает он не только грудь: пальцы скользят по шее, плечам, ключицам, уверенные и настойчивые. Он как будто тоже запоминает Питадеро на ощупь, торопится убедиться в ее реальности. Одежда мешает им обоим, и впервые Питадеро жалеет, что ее нельзя заставить исчезнуть, как во сне. Она ерзает, нетерпеливо разводит колени, когда Варн сдергивает с нее бриджи, и держит глаза открытыми, когда тела наконец соединяются. Все происходит неловко, неуклюже: комод слишком низкий для Варна, край доски больно впивается Питадеро в ягодицы, от нетерпения и неудобной позы не сразу получается поймать ритм. Но это все реально, как медленно нарастающее удовольствие, как нежная беззащитная улыбка Маэгара, когда он открывает глаза, чтобы тоже следить за выражением ее лица, и Питадеро улыбается в ответ, прежде чем реальность перестает иметь для нее всякое значение.

Потом они долго лежат, обнявшись, на кровати, сонно перешучиваются о том, какой это совершенно необязательный предмет мебели, целуются, дремлют, снова сплетаются в объятиях. Дождь по-прежнему стучит за окнами.

— Как ты смотришь на то, что я заверну тебя в одеяло и прямо сейчас отнесу к жрецу? — шепчет Варн. — Уверен, нигде в канонах не написано, что в таком виде жениться нельзя.

— Эй-эй, кажется, кто-то хочет украсть мою славу творца самых безумных идей!

— Я же не предлагаю одеть тебя в козью шкуру, сунуть яблоко в рот и в таком виде положить на алтарь...

— Ага, командир, я так и знала, что ты делаешь мне предложение для того, чтобы отыграться за ту историю!

— Это только один из моих тайных зловещих мотивов. Но чем еще я могу подкупить тебя, Пита? Платье, так и быть, тебе раздобудем.

— Обещанным возом слив. И одним Маэгаром Варном. Может быть, в козьей шкуре — спасибо, что напомнил про нее.

— Пита!

Наверное, в мечтах все должно происходить по-другому: размеренней, продуманней, красивей. Но реальность сама по себе слишком прекрасна для того, чтобы ею не упиваться.


End file.
